Something Stolen
by MissesHooked
Summary: As Hook, Mary Margaret, David and Henry set off on an adventure to save Emma, what happens when secrets are told? Memories uncovered? What happens when you remember the most important thing in your life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Killian Jones may have been a survivor but that doesn't mean life had been easy or kind to him. First, his beloved brother dies, then his first love, Milah, dies in his arms and he had just returned from an alternate reality where he was killed by his girlfriend's father. Now he has just watched the woman be loves disappear into the night sky as darkness consumed her and she became The Dark One. He sinks to his knees next to the Dagger, clearly marked 'EMMA SWAN', and let's out a shaky breath.

Suddenly, he hears panicked voices around and realises he must of zoned out for a moment.

"The Dagger is right here, we can summon her back and figure this all out." Cries Mary Margaret.

"No." Interrupts Regina. "I think she may need space, she already had all that power, which could of easily gone dark anyway and now this? She'll be like a ticking bomb waiting to explode."

"Please, Regina, don't. That's my daughter." Answers Mary Margaret.

"Sorry, love, but Regina's right. As much as we want to check on her, we need to let her get her own head around it." Hook finally manages to find the words to speak, words that pain him.

"Okay, so what do we do? We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Asks David.

As they are standing there, they hear cries of help coming from Mr Gold's shop.

"Grandma! Grandpa! Mom!"

"Henry!" Cries David as he races towards the shop.

"Are you alright?!" He asks when he is inside.

"It's…it's…the A…app…apprentice, he's gone." Sobs Henry, shocked and saddened at witnessing the death.

"Oh, Henry. It's alright, it'll be okay." Soothes Mary Margaret and she pulls him into a hug.

They stand, embraced, for a few moments until, Henry pulls away, furiously wiping his eyes.

"He said –" Henry coughs to clear his throat of emotion. "He told me where to start looking for Merlin."

"Really? Where?" Exclaims Regina.

"Camelot…wait, where's my Mom?"

Upon hearing Henry's question, Killian wastes no time in pulling him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, lad." And proceeds to tell him everything that has just happened outside of the shop.

Henry looks crestfallen as he listens to Hook but determination quickly takes over his emotions.

"Then we need to find Merlin. We need to go to Camelot." Says Henry, sternly.

"We?" Asks Hook, with a puzzled expression.

"Yes, we. I'm coming with you and nobody is going to stop me. I have to save my Mom."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You are not going Henry! It could be dangerous!" Shouts Regina.

"Mom, I'm going. I need to help and I'm not going to sit around, waiting and wondering." Answers Henry.

Hook watches the animated conversation between mother and son, inwardly smiling at how far the relationship between the two of them has come. He looks to David and Mary Margaret and sees their hurt expressions, they had found and lost their daughter more times than anyone ever should. He felt so torn, so many different emotions were running through his head. He was proud of Emma for being so selfless but at her for the same thing, proud of Henry for his determination to save his mother, hurt for David and Mary Margaret and for himself.

"Henry, lad, this could be a treacherous trip. And it could be for nothing. Merlin may not even be there." Hook explained.

"I know. But we've got to try." Answers Henry.

"Well then lad, let's sort our trip to Camelot, starting with how to get there." Says Hook.

"Wait, who gave you permission to tell my son he could go?" Asks Regina.

"Please Mom. I have to do this." Says Henry, not giving Hook chance to answer.

"Don't worry Regina, we're going too. He'll be in good hands." Says Mary Margaret as herself and David step forward.

"I can do this!" Snaps Hook and the room falls silent. "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap love."

"We know you can do it Hook, but she's our daughter. We're going whether you like it or not." Says David sternly. "She asked us to help get that darkness out of her and we are going to do it!"

"Aye, I'm sorry mate." Says Hook, remorsefully.

"Now that's sorted. Regina, you need to stay here. You and Blue are the only ones around here with magic now. If Emma does try anything, you two are the only ones powerful enough to contain her." Instructs David.

"And the dagger? How are you getting to Camelot? Have you thought about any of those things while you're giving out your instructions?" Asks Regina.

"You will keep the dagger here, hidden. We're trusting you with our daughter's life." Says Mary Margaret, softly, much to Regina's surprise.

"That's a lot of responsibility and trust." Says Regina.

"I know Regina. But I do trust you, you've been a hero more times than I can remember." Smiles Mary Margaret.

Tears spring to Regina's eyes as Mary Margaret speaks to her. After all she had done in the past, Snow White still believed in her, still saw her as the woman who saved her life all those years ago and was now trusting her with one of the most precious things in her life.

"Thank you Snow." Smiles Regina, warmly.

Hook looks between Mary Margaret and Regina and sees the love of a step-mother/daughter bond that should have been there years ago, that probably initially was.

"As for getting to Camelot, I may have an idea." Says David, knowingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ok mate, you've got me attention. Where are we going to find a portal that leads us to Camelot?" Asks Hook.

"The Sorcerer's Hat, of course. You remember the portal you and Gold found at that big house? Well, there's got to be another on there leading to Camelot." Says David.

This was the first piece of, seemingly, good news Killian Jones has had all night. If David's theory proved true then they were one step closer to saving Emma. A brief smile flickers on his lips, a brief glimmer of hope in this battle to save Good from Evil.

Henry hugs his mom, Regina, still with the same determination to save Emma. Mary Margaret and David hug and kiss their son as Belle takes him, hoping they can save his sister. Hook, again, watches the scenes before him and finds himself sharing the hope and determination of them all. Because all he wanted to do was hold Emma and repeat those three words back to her. He wanted to tell her he loves her.

Hook, Henry, Mary Margaret and David enter the enormous house. Hook holding the Sorcerer's Hat and David, a potion to get the Hat to find it's way to its owner. Regina had found the potion half finished in Gold's shop, he'd been trying to master it for weeks, and, by some luck or divine intervention, had actually managed to finish it.

The Hat led them in the same direction as the previous portal was found and as it stopped, directly in front of it, appeared a door.

"Well, that was easy." Remarks David.

"A little to easy if you ask me." Ponders Mary Margaret. She stepped forward to open the door.

"STOP!" Shouts Henry.

"Henry Mills! Do not do that again!" She exclaims.

"Sorry Grandma, but we can't go to Camelot dressed like this, no way would we fit in." Says Henry.

"And, I suppose, with all your snooping around, you know where to find the appropriate clothing?" Asks Mary Margaret.

Henry grins at them and beckons them to follow him. He leads them down a short corridor, and through another door which leads into a large, spacious room with nothing in it but wardrobes. Lots and lots of wardrobes.

"This is impossible! There has got to be hundreds of wardrobes, but no room can be that big!" Says Hook, full of surprise.

"It's magic!" Replies Henry. "I was in here a fair bit trying to figure out how the room works. I tried walking over to a wardrobe, but it just seemed to get further away."

"So did you figure it out?" Asks David.

"Of course I did, Grandpa." Says Henry as he takes a step into the room. "Camelot!"

As Henry speaks, the floor in the room starts to shake and in the distance, a wardrobe hurtles towards them at unimaginable speed.

"Henry, move! It's not going to stop on –" Shouts Hook, but his trail of conversation comes to a halt as does the wardrobe, mere inches from Henry. Henry takes a step back as the doors open, revealing clothes suitable to wear in Camelot, for men, women and children.

"The first time I tried it, I jumped across the room and gave myself carpet burn." Smiles Henry.

Hook rolls his eyes at the lad for scaring the three of them like that. Emma would surely kill him if any harm befell Henry.

"Well then, let's get changed, shall we?" Asks Mary Margaret, interrupting his thoughts of Emma.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mary Margaret chose a simple, white, flowing dress with flat white shoes. She felt relief that the clothing was not to restricting, which meant she could move freely if any trouble arose.

Hook and David chose leather pants, Hook's being black and David's a beige colour, and shirts, once again, black for Hook and white for David. They also both sported comfortable, black boots. Both men smiling at the familiarity of their outfits.

"I haven't wore pants like this for a while." Chuckles David.

"I don't see why I couldn't of stayed in the clothes I was wearing, they were practically the same." Wonders Hook.

"Because we want to blend in and not get into any trouble, so it was best to be on the safe side." Explains Henry, who had copied his Grandpa down to every last detail.

"Oh Henry, you look so handsome." Gushes Mary Margaret.

"Thanks Grandma." Smiles Henry, slightly embarrassed.

"Alright then lad, do you think we pass? Do we look decent enough to enter Camelot?" Asks Hook.

Henry looks over all three of them slowly, studying their outfits and thinking.

"Yeah, I suppose you'll do." Grins Henry, earning a laugh from them all.

"Then that's good enough for me. Let's get to Camelot." Smiles David.

All four of them stand before the open door which will lead them to Camelot. Each of them filled with fear, nerves and, most of all, hope. They had to find Merlin, get him to Storybrooke and get him to save Emma. They all knew this was not going to be that straight forward.

David draws his sword and enters the door first, closely followed by Mary Margaret. Hook and Henry give each other a small smile and go through the door, one at a time.

As Hook steps through he finds himself, with the others, in a forest. Each of them share a confused look until they hear the sound of a carriage approaching. They all hide behind trees to be on the safe side. They watch the carriage pass and see it has an emblem of Camelot on the side. As soon as the carriage is out of sight Henry runs to his Grandparents, excited.

"Did you see that?" He exclaims.

"Yes, we did Henry. We follow the path that carriage took and it'll lead us to Camelot." Smiles Mary Margaret.

"Aye love, but we can't go now." Sighs Hook.

"What? Why?" Asks Henry.

"Because, as you've clearly not noticed lad, it's nightfall." Replied Hook, as he points to the sky.

All four look to the stars and sigh collectively. They know they can't go now, none knew what dangers may lie ahead and they did not want to risk it. Mary Mary Margaret and David volunteer to make shelter whilst Hook and Henry collect firewood. After a while of walking Hook notices that Henry is extremely quiet.

"What's the matter, lad?" Asks Hook.

"What if…what if we fail? What if I lose my Mom to the Darkness, like my dad lost his dad?" Sighs Henry.

"We won't fail, lad, because each of us here are Heroes and so is your Mother. And she would never let anything, especially Darkness, come between you." Says Hook, determinedly. "She's going to come back to us and we're going to save her. I won't give up, lad, and neither will you."


End file.
